


The Politics of Friendship

by toomanyromanas (day_dreaming_shadow)



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dreaming_shadow/pseuds/toomanyromanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallifrey senior school AU<br/>Romana moves back to her childhood town landing herself right in a tough competition for Head Girl. Now a part of Braxiatel's schemes with Darkel out for her blood and Narvin being far too suspicious can she trust any of her new friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Romana, who most of the time oozed confidence and had an air of indestructibility and pride, was terrified. She was in a new area, had no friends- not that she’d had many substantial ones in the first place and about to start a new school which could possibly muck up all the work she’d done for the past decade if the upheaval affected her grades. 

If there was one thing she disliked it was uncertainty, she liked at least some level of structure. She had her goals planned out- take Politics, Philosophy, Physics and either English Lit or Maths; take a politics BA at Cambridge and eventually become a fully fledged politician. However there was nothing she could do about the unexpected turn of events, they were so close to the exams it didn’t really matter if the school was terrible if she revised enough. 

The bell pulled her out of her reverie and she jolted, looking around. In her nerves she had forgotten certain practical aspects of the ordeal like the fact the new school felt like a maze of catacombs and she had no idea where to go. 

She wandered aimlessly for a few minutes, hoping that her form room would somehow reveal itself to her when she almost bumped into another student. Cursing herself silently she apologised quickly. 

“Oh it is fine it was probably me,” the other girl replied, “but you look confused- are you lost?” 

“Uhm possibly.” 

“Why did you not just ask someone? Give me your timetable.” 

“You can’t just ask people,” she frowned handing it over. 

“Yes you can- oh you have the same as me, how lucky! You must be new then, I’m Leela!” 

“I’m Romana.” She said as Leela began to walk through the empty grounds. “Sorry, I’ve made you late.” 

She shrugged, “I came in late anyway- it is hard to stick to all these rules they have, there are so many. We are not even allowed to hit people even if they start it, how unreasonable is that?” 

She raised an eyebrow at that but nodded, “Completely unreasonable,”

“And these uniforms,” Leela curled her lip in disgust at her blazer and tie, “They are extremely restrictive”

“Their purpose is to be smart, not comfortable and individualistic.” 

“They are also completely unsuitable for battling.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Leela replied, opening the door. The strange conversation with the girl had at least took her mind off worrying. She surveyed the room full of extremely bored looking 15 and 16 year old along with a teacher who looked like a living fossil. Just what she’d expected really. 

“Any particular reason why you are late, Leela?” 

“I’m sorry-“ 

“-She was helping me- I was lost,” Romana finished quickly before she could be too honest and tell the whole truth. 

“Oh, you are our new arrival I presume. I’m Professor Borusa, your name is?” 

“Romana D’advoratrelundar.” 

“I see, take a seat.” 

Romana glanced around unsurprised to see there was little choice- three empty seats, one of which was soon filled by Leela. There was still an empty space next to her and it was more of a safe bet than being risky and sitting with a slightly more unknown stranger so she took it. For a few moments she could feel the eyes of most of the class lingering on her with curiosity but it thankfully passed and quiet conversation started again. 

The student on her other side glanced over her before saying in a dismissive tone, “How do you even pronounce your name? Romana D’avorehether?” 

She lifted her head, locking eyes with the other with an intense glare. “It’s Romana D’avoratrelundar- it’s French.” 

“You cannot talk Darkel, your last name is even harder to pronounce.” Leela pointed out.

“Only because you have an uncivilised tongue.” Darkel replied, turning back round to someone next to her who looked completely disinterested in talking. “So Narvin I assume you’ll help me in my head girl campaign?” 

“...I can see why there was an empty seat between you,” Romana muttered. 

Leela smiled, “Yes, Borusa said such a combination would only start a nuclear war.” 

As the bell rang Romana stood up, reflecting on the past hour. It hadn’t gone too bad, she had only got lost once and had already made a friend even if she did seem to have slightly violent tendencies and an enemy. Things already seemed to be more interesting than her last school. 

-  
“You will like my friends,” Leela chattered as they walked to the canteen, “They are in the year below but they’re not stuck up like Darkel or Narvin. Although they all talk about Science a lot, I do not understand it, it is all jumbles of large words to make people sound smart.” 

“I like Science,” Romana replied, “It’s really not that complex, it’s just logical.” 

“Not everything abides by logic, Romana! What about ghosts and spirits?” 

“If ghosts did exist then I rather think the planet would have became overrun with them by now,” 

The conversation ended abruptly when Romana reached Leela’s small group of friends, staring in astonishment. 

“...Theta?!” 

Theta looked up from his plate with a grin, swallowing a mouthful of chips. “Romana! You didn’t tell me you were coming!” 

“You two know each other?” Leela frowned. 

“Yes, I used to live next door to him when I was younger,” Romana replied as she sat down. 

“How strange- I live next door to him now, I must have moved into your house! And now you are back and my friend, it is almost like it was meant to be.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe in fate.” 

“That doesn’t matter now,” Theta interrupted, “Did you go adventuring like we said we would?” 

She sighed, “I can see you haven’t grown up.” 

He frowned, “Of course not, what a terrible idea! Did you bring K-9?” he asked, completely serious as if bringing a dog to school was something remotely appropriate. 

“You have a K-9 too?” 

“No of course I didn’t- hang on what?” 

Theta smiled sheepishly, “Well as you were gone I missed K-9 so when Leela got a dog I told her to call it K-9.” 

“There are two K-9’s!” Leela said excitedly, “What type of dog is yours?” 

“A greyhound. A grey greyhound.” 

“So is mine! And yet you say you do not believe in fate.” 

“I believe in coincidences.” She replied, “And in Theta being an idiot.” 

Theta pouted and then perked up. “Do you remember Koschei and Ushas?” he asked, gesturing to the others next to him. 

“How could I forget?” Romana glanced at them, “Still experimenting Ushas?” 

“Yes,” she answered shortly, immersed in a book about biochemistry and correcting all the errors in it with a pen. 

“Got a better career plan than world domination?” 

“No,” Koschei replied. 

“...” Hoping he wasn’t still serious about it she let an awkward silence fall, she’d never been really close with them- they had been Theta’s friends not hers. 

“We will have to get the two K-9’s to meet,” Leela decided. 

“We can call them K-9 mark I and K-9 mark II,” Theta added helpfully, “Encase we get mixed up.” 

“Very well,” 

Theta suddenly shook his head vigorously, removing the hand that had slyly moved on it to ruffle his hair. “Go away Brax!” 

“Oh but you didn’t tell me your good friend Romana was back,” 

“I only just found out myself,” 

Braxiatel slipped in to the seat uninvited. “You know,” he said thoughtfully,” you were in my Politics class.” 

“What a succinct observation, do go on.” 

“I recall you were interested in politics before,” 

“And?”

“Nominations for Head Girl have just started. My place as Head Boy is practically confirmed but I have a problem with the competition for Head Girl.” 

“Your problem being?” 

“Darkel is equally set to win the position. I really couldn’t stand to work with her; it would ruin my whole plan to have her breathing down my neck. We do not quite see eye to eye.” 

“And you would rather have me as Head Girl?” 

“Well, to put it succinctly, yes. Would you be willing for me to nominate you and assist you in a campaign?” 

“I haven’t even been here a day!” 

“Oh, I can be quite persuasive.” 

“You manage to make it sound like a threat,” 

He smiled. 

“...Very well. It is something I would be interested in anyway.” 

“Good, good. I’ll meet you after school to discuss this.” 

“Where?” 

“I’ll collect you from your last lesson.” He replied, walking off. 

Deciding she’d rather not know how he knew her timetable she turned back to the others. “Well I can’t say that I’m surprised I’ve been dragged into another Lungbarrow scheme   
already.” She glanced at Theta pointedly who grinned. 

“I will help you too,” Leela offered, “I do not want to see Darkel happy.” 

“Thank you,” 

“Can I threaten people too?” 

“No.” 

-  
Darkel strode to her last lesson, feeling rather fulfilled and proud. Everything was going exactly as she planned.   
That was until Narvin pulled her aside into an empty classroom. 

“I know you want to be a spy, Narvin, but you don’t have to be this dramatic.” 

“It’s urgent- someone else has been nominated for Head Girl.” 

“Oh, who?” 

“The new girl- Romana. And I have reason to believe she is being backed by Braxiatel.” 

Darkel thought for a moment, examining the information carefully. “What an interesting development but I need more information. Monitor the situation up close.” 

“Up close?” 

“You are the current secretary- it gives you a prerequisite to show interest in those running for it, does it not?” 

“...If I must.” 

“Good. I have a feeling things are about to get interesting.”


	2. Chapter 2

As he promised Braxiatel was waiting for her as soon as she exited her lesson. 

“My lady,” he greeted. 

“Strangely enough my name hasn’t changed, Brax.” 

“Sorry, my lady” he replied, his tone unapologetic, “I’ve put your name down. Now all we have to do is manipulate the student population.” 

“Manipulate?” 

“Isn’t that what any campaign seeks to do? Subtly change the other’s mind?” 

“You make it sound sinister; it’s a school election, not propaganda.” 

He just smiled which wasn’t any more reassuring. “All the candidates have to make a speech tomorrow in assembly. The others aren’t very popular and most have even scripted their speech, the real competition is Darkel.” 

“Wait, tomorrow?! There’s no time to write one. And how do you know all that?” 

“Reconnaissance.” He replied smoothly. “And you underestimate me, I’ll have it ready for tomorrow morning.” 

“You’ll have it ready? Aren’t i supposed to write it?” 

“No one knows your writing style yet, they’ll hardly realise. Anyway no self respecting politician writes their own speeches, they have advisors for that.” 

“I’m not a politician.” 

“Yet.” 

“The speech is meant to be on policies and what we’ll do in the position, right? How will you know what I would do?” 

“That’s why you’ll brief me.” Brax took out a notepad and an impractical fountain pen. “If you want something to do you can make some last minute posters.” 

Romana frowned but started listing the policies she’d drafted up during her last lesson. “This still feels like cheating. I could write a speech just as well.” 

“I’m sure you could but I know the student population and more importantly the contents of Darkel’s speech.” 

“How?” 

“I have my methods.” He smiled, “Good evening, my lady.” 

“It’s Romana. I forgot how creepy you can be.” 

“My apologies Romana.” 

She rolled her eyes. “See you around Brax.” 

As they left Narvin looked out from the dimly lit corner he’d been hiding around with narrowed eyes before quickly heading for an alternate exit. 

-  
“Hello.” 

Romana looked up, surprised to find Narvin next to her, stiff and formal. “Uhm, hello. You’re leaving a bit late.”

“Student council meeting.” 

“Ah.” 

He coughed. “So you’re the new student.” 

“Evidently. I’m Romana. You’re Narvin right?” 

“Correct.” 

They fell into silence for a few moments before Romana attempted conversation again. 

“So do you live around here then?” 

“Sort of.” He glanced at her quickly, “You know the Lungbarrows already don’t you?” 

“Yes?” 

He nodded thoughtfully. “Theta’s harmless enough but I’d be careful around the other if I were you.”

“Why?” she asked cautiously. 

“He’s infamous here. He plays with people until he gets bored with them. He doesn’t have friends, just objects of obsession.” 

She was silent for a moment. “Would you say you have friends, Narvin?” 

He blinked, taken aback. He thought about Darkel and her machinations and Vansell and his glaring absence. “I don’t need friends.” He replied curtly. “My house is down here. Bye.” 

-  
“You can trust in me to be a driven, committed and approachable representative of you all.” She finished her eyes bright as the words rolled off her tongue with ease.

The applause was enthusiastic for once, outranking the reception Darkel had gotten. Her rival’s smile tightened the difference almost imperceptible. 

Braxiatel sighed contentedly. His speech had been perfect of course, even if she had tweaked it but her voice vibrated with power and conviction, every syllable seemed to echo in his mind. He had chosen the perfect protégé. 

As they all moved out of the hall Leela expertly weaved her way through the crowd to Romana’s side. “That was a good speech even if you did twist your words like all of them.” 

“Thanks. I think.” Romana smiled slightly. “I doubt I’ll win though considering hardly anyone knows me.” 

“I hope you do, you would not gloat about your victory.” 

“It would be tempting.” 

-  
“This is unacceptable!” Darkel snarled. “Why didn’t you warn me of the threat yesterday?” 

“It was too late, you went home.” 

“You have my contact details, don’t you?” 

“Well yes but-“ 

“-But nothing. Did you find anything else out?” 

“Not really. I tried to warn her off Irving.” 

“Did she listen?” 

“I’m not sure. She may have insulted me.” 

She laughed. “Oh, that’s why you didn’t tell me, you were too busy licking your wounds.” 

Narvin glowered. “I was busy. Your plans don’t occupy all of my time, you know.” 

“Then what else do you do?” 

“My hobbies.” 

“Let me guess- stamp collecting.” 

“No!” he huffed. “Well, not anymore.” 

Darkel smirked for a moment before turning serious. “I need a gauge of public opinion before the vote at lunch.” 

“I’m better at spying than interactions like that-“ 

“-Well I can hardly ask people how they’re voting, can I?” 

“No.” He sighed. “Get another accomplice next time.” 

“And replace you? Why would I do that?” 

-  
“My sources tell me we did well today, Romana.” 

She decided it would be easier to stop questioning his `sources`. “How good is good?” 

“You’re shrewd, I’m not sure but I’m hopeful.” 

“You’re always sure.” 

“No one can be sure how the tides of time will turn.” 

Romana narrowed her eyes. “Please stop attempting to be poetic. Please.”

“You wound me.” 

She elbowed him to quiet him as the results were read out. 

“With 69 votes the new head boy is Irving Braxiatel.” The head waited for the applause to die down as Braxiatel smiled knowingly. “With a margin of only two votes the new head girl is Romana D’voratrelundar.” The applause was more surprised than enthusiastic but she could handle that. Triumphant she couldn’t help but take a look at Darkel who looked positively murderous. 

-  
“I knew you’d win!” Leela grinned as they walked home, “Although I feel sorry for you. As head of the student council you’ll be responsible for Darkel and Narvin!”

“I’m sure they won’t be that bad.” 

She had already received a few congratulations so she wasn’t too fazed by a stranger moving over to them. 

“Congratulations- Romana isn’t it? If the position ever gets too demanding and you fall behind on your school work, I am a good source to turn to, if I may tout myself.” 

She blinked. “Uhm, thanks.” She said only to find he had already disappeared. She glanced at Leela quizzically. 

“That was Arkadian. He is a slippery toad,” she declared brazenly, “Runs an underground black market. Homework, test answers, coursework. Sometimes pokemon cards. I would not leave anything unattended near him.” 

“How charming.” She sighed. 

She was silent for almost a minute. “Do you think I’ve taken on too much responsibility too quickly? I should be focused on exams but I don’t want to let the school down.” 

“You can do it,” Leela replied confidently, “I will help you.” 

“You’re more confident in me than I am.” 

“You always seem confident.” Leela frowned. 

“Facades are easy when you know how. I’ve studied body language; I know how to project things.” 

“Why would you need to study body language?” Leela’s confused frown deepened. 

“You need to study everything.” Romana replied as she got to her house. “See you tomorrow.” 

-  
“What do you want Narvin?” Braxiatel withdrew suspiciously as the other blocked his path. 

“I know you cheated Braxiatel.”


End file.
